


Boy, You're the Devil

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Reality - Mortal, Anal, Bottom!Percy, But it's okay, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hadephone are still gods, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Persephone, because this takes place in the underworld, courting, oblivious!Percy, oh and Percy is dead, top!Hades, well Percy and the demigods are mortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: It all started when Percy died.The afterlife was not exactly what Percy had expected though. He makes friends and he even meets someone who he might be falling for. A beautiful woman and her husband. What he doesn't realize is that they're king and queen of the underworld.





	Boy, You're the Devil

PJatO || Hadephonercy || PJatO || Boy, You're the Devil || PJatO || Hadephonercy || PJatO

Title: Boy, You're the Devil – Oh, You Don't Know the Half of It

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/f/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, courting, obliviousness, explicit sexual content, anal, pegging, double penetration, m/m, m/f

Main Pairing: Hades/Persephone/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Luke, Charles/Silena

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone, Zerberus

Summary: It all started when Percy died. The afterlife was not exactly what Percy had expected though. He makes friends and he even meets someone who he might be falling for. A beautiful woman and her husband. What he doesn't realize is that they're king and queen of the underworld.

**Boy, You're the Devil**

_Oh, You Don't Know the Half of It_

I all started when Percy died.

He was a fire-fighter and there had been an accident. There were children, stuck in a car, sinking. One moment, he was pulling children out of the sinking car, and the next he was... in a boat with a grumpy looking ferryman who kept grumbling.

Then, he was brought before a judge, who apparently judged his life, and next he was assigned an apartment in what his black-winged guide had called Elysium. The place for those who had led exceptionally good lives. Which, nice. Sure, Percy had spent all of his life doing good – he had always been there for his mother, he had devoted his life to helping abused children, opening up a dojo where at risk kids could learn self-defense, he became a fire-fighter to save people, as many people as he could. He always helped others. He was a good person.

"Ah. You must be the new roommate."

Percy blinked as he looked at the man in front of him, sitting sprawled out on the couch. He had Japanese features and very intense, dark-green eyes as he looked at Percy.

"Uhm. I have no idea? I just wanted to get a coffee", sighed Percy.

"Okay. How about you sit down and I get you a coffee", suggested the stranger. "I'm Ethan Nakamura. It's okay. You'll settle with being dead in a while."

Ethan left the living room to, presumably, go to the kitchen and make coffee. Percy did as suggested and sat down on the couch. After a couple of minutes, Ethan returned and offered Percy a coffee.

"Thank you", nodded Percy. "I'm... Percy. Percy Jackson."

"So, how did you die, Percy Jackson?", asked Ethan curiously. "For me, it was during the war. Soldier. Well, general, to be precise."

"...I... drowned", grunted Percy with a frown.

"While getting a coffee?", asked Ethan, tilting his head interested.

"What? The new roomie drowned when getting a coffee?", laughed another voice.

Moments later and two blondes rounded the corner. One was lanky and pale, the other had a mischievous smile on his lips and seemed more athletic. Percy watched as they approached.

"Luke Castellan and this is Octavian Simmons. So, you drowned getting coffee?"

"Well. I wanted to get a coffee, but there was a car-accident and I'm a fire-fighter, so I had to do something. I dove in, trying to save the people stuck in the car. Guess... I miscalculated the time I had down there", shrugged Percy, folding in on himself a little. "I hope they all made it."

"Wow. Okay", nodded Luke surprised.

"Another one of those self-sacrificing ones", sighed Octavian exhausted.

"I _still_ wonder how _you_ made it to Elysium", countered Ethan unimpressed.

Octavian just glared. Percy had a headache. Finishing his coffee, he leaned back on the couch.

"Rest up, kiddo. It'll all make more sense once you settled in", promised Luke.

/break\

Percy wouldn't exactly call it making more sense, but he did have a better grasp on his overall situation. He was dead. The afterlife, it turned out, was more of an equal situation than the heaven and hell stick. Instead he got kind of a suburbia situation. He was a sharing a house with Ethan Nakamura, who had died fighting in 'a war' and refused to be more specific, Luke Castellan, who had died undercover in a crime-organization freeing child soldiers, and Octavian Simmons, who was not one for sharing apparently. Their house was nice, comfortable. His room had everything he liked and enjoyed. The bathroom was a total _dream_. The garden was beautiful and the neighbors were nice. A couple, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard.

"This is... This is nice", stated Percy slowly as he took care of the roses.

"You don't sound convinced, Percy", pointed Silena out amused.

She was teaching him how to properly tend to the roses. He wasn't exactly one for gardening. Luke and Octavian were in the hammock between the two large apple-trees, cuddled up to each other. Luke was asleep and Octavian was reading a book. Charles and Ethan sat together playing chess.

"It's just so... _calm_ ", sighed Percy and put his shovel down.

He sat down on the ground and looked up at the fake sky above them. Silena hummed curiously and came to sit down next to him. Their houses shared this backyard and it was truly beautiful, mainly thanks to Silena. Ethan put the knight down on the chess-board and turned toward them.

"Gardening and baking and talking and... I just...", drawled Percy frustrated. "I'm a fire-fighter. I run into danger head-first to save lives. My life is filled with... excitement and danger and..."

"I get that", chuckled Beckendorf. "It took me a while to get used to it too."

"It's been _weeks_ and I've seen every nook and cranny of Elysium. I'm _bored_ ", groaned Percy.

"Go and explore", offered Luke with a yawn as he sat up.

"I just told you-", scowled Percy.

"That you explored all of _Elysium_. Yes. But there is more to the underworld", countered Luke.

"...I can... leave?", asked Percy surprised, eyebrows raised.

"Of course. This isn't a prison, honey", laughed Silena and patted his shoulder.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah", nodded Percy, eagerness in his eyes and basically bolted off.

/break\

For two weeks, Percy had been leaving Elysium to explore now. It was exciting. But for the first time, he actually found something interesting. Breathtaking. A garden, but not like Silena's. The trees were of silver and gold, their leaves and flowers of sapphires and rubies and emeralds. And in the middle of the garden stood the most beautiful woman Percy had ever seen.

Her skin was a soft olive and her hair fell down her back in long, thick hazel-brown waves. She was wearing a pretty, light-green dress that hugged her curves well. She was gorgeous.

"Do you plan on staring at my wife any longer, or do you have other things to do?"

Percy yelped and stumbled, landing on the ground. The beautiful woman startled and turned around, brushing her hair out of her face. The man that had spoken was regarding him in amusement. He was pale, which only made his black eyes stand out even more. Sharp features, _strong_ physique and messy, dark curls. He was handsome, really handsome. Percy always had a thing for older men and this one was definitely about ten years older than Percy at least, maybe fifteen.

"I... didn't mean to... stare", offered Percy slowly after a moment. "I'm sorry. I was just overwhelmed. This garden is... amazing. And, uh, your wife is really pretty."

"Thank you", chuckled the wife amused. "Now, who might you be?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson. I'm, uh, from Elysium. Exploring. What is this place?", asked Percy.

"The palace", offered the husband, pointing at the palace behind him.

"Oh. So you're like, the royal gardener?", hummed Percy curiously. "That's cool."

"Sure. Let's go with that", nodded the woman. "I'm Persephone."

"That's a... weird name", noted Percy. "Uhm. Not that I'm one to talk. My name's Perseus."

"Perseus? You just said something different", accused the man.

"Percy is short for Perseus", huffed Percy with a pout.

"I'm Hades. It's short for Hades", drawled the man unimpressed.

"Hades?", echoed Percy, squinting. "Like, the fire-haired dude from the Disney movie?"

Hades winced at that while Persephone laughed. "Don't remind him of that."

"Why? He was really cool", argued Percy with a frown. "Best Disney villain ever. It's a bit ironic that you ended up working in the underworld though with that name."

"...Sure", nodded Hades slowly, eyeing Percy suspiciously.

"So, you wandered here from Elysium?", guessed Persephone with a smile.

"Uhm. Yeah. I've been kind of exploring the underworld", shrugged Percy. "It's ridiculously _boring_ in Elysium. Sure, it's _pretty_ , but... nothing ever happens?"

"That's kind of the _point_ ", drawled Hades unimpressed.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, love", chided Persephone amused. "Well, if you're bored, you can feel free to come here. I could show you around a little? I... know my way around the underworld."

"That sounds awesome. Thanks", grinned Percy pleased.

/break\

Hades heaved a sigh as he stood at the window of his room, looking out at Persephone's garden. She wasn't alone. Percy was over, again. He had been over a lot in the past few weeks. He was exactly what Persephone was craving – adventure, even in the underworld. The two of them ventured to the farthest corners of the underworld together. They had even adopted an orphaned hell-hound puppy together, calling her Mrs. O'Leary. Currently, Percy and Persephone were playing in the garden with Mrs. O'Leary and Zerberus. At first, Hades had been skeptical. Some scamming soul who wanted to charm Persephone into letting him go. But... the boy _legitimately_ had no idea who Hades and Persephone were. His obliviousness was somewhat endearing and if Hades was being honest, it felt good to... be someone else for a change. He wasn't the king of the underworld, god of Death. He was just... a grounds keeper to the palace, or so Percy assumed and Hades didn't correct.

For a while, it were just Percy and Persephone going on adventures together. Then, they spent more time at the gardens too and Hades got to know Percy too. By now, Hades had grown _attached_ to the boy, just like Persephone. Percy was outgoing, fun-loving, adventurous, cheeky, bold, never held back his thoughts and oh he was also beautiful, on top of that all. He was exactly Hades' type, he was essentially like... Persephone had been all those years ago when Hades had first met her.

Hades wasn't stupid. He could see it, could see himself fall for Percy. But he could also see Persephone fall for Percy. And that, it was a problem. They couldn't just fall for the boy.

"Ha—ay, come play with us!", called Percy out loudly, waving his arms. "Stop lurking about like a creep and watching. Come and play with us. Phone said something about a _pond_."

Snorting amused, Hades went downstairs to join them. He found Percy and Persephone drenched, with two dripping-wet giant dogs. All three of Zerberus' heads zoomed in on Hades when he spotted his master. Excited tail-wagging lead to a mild rain-fall all over the garden as Zerberus jumped up and tackled Hades to the ground, licking his face happily.

" _Master, master, the cub is lots of fun to play with_ ", declared the right head.

" _Yes, lots of fun. We will protect the cub_ ", agreed the left head.

The middle head just nodded enthusiastically while slobbering all over Hades' face. Mrs. O'Leary was laying on the ground next to the pond, paws around Percy and hugging the just mentioned 'cub'. It was heart-warming to see Percy with the mighty, scary beasts. Even many of the gods avoided hell-hounds. But Percy treated them like adorable, small _puppies_. He loved them and cuddled them, talk them out on walkies and played with them. Percy laughed as he watched them.

"So, what have you two been up to today?", asked Hades once he crawled out beneath Zerberus.

"Not much", chimed Percy before giggling.

"Absolutely nothing", agreed Persephone, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

Hades mentally prepared himself for multiple complaints from the other gods tonight. He was already used to this by now. Honestly, Hades just _prayed_ that Persephone would never introduce Percy to _Hermes_. The thought alone gave Hades a migraine.

"Come on, take a swim with us, Hay", ordered Percy with a grin.

He grabbed Hades' hand and pulled him along into the pool. The water was cool, but also quite nice after the exhausting day he had. Percy wet and with his clothes clinging onto his very _nice_ body. Fire-fighter, well-trained. Percy was a sight to be admired. Hades startled when Persephone tackled Percy from behind, sandwiching the boy between them. There was a traitorous blush on Percy's cheeks and a cheeky grin on Persephone's face. Oh. Interesting.

"Would you like a picnic, Perseus?", asked Hades gently.

Percy, still sandwiched between them, nodded. "Food sounds good. I mean, I don't _need_ it anymore, but being in like the weird version of heaven would seriously _suck_ if we couldn't enjoy food anymore. So yeah. Food, please. And, uhm... maybe some personal space?"

"Why?", asked Persephone teasingly, resting her chin on Percy's shoulder. "You are very hug-able, Perce-bear. Isn't he very hug-able, Hades? And... not even just for hugging..."

She _very_ slowly ran her hands up Percy's chest, licking her lips and making Percy blush even brighter. Hades laughed, nearly choking on his laughter at the cute look. Shaking his head, Hades stepped away and used his powers to summon a feast. Percy and Persephone followed him.

"Don't make the boy uncomfortable, my love. Just because you want to play with him doesn't necessarily mean he wants to play with us", chided Hades seriously.

"W—What?", sputtered Percy surprised, looking between Hades and Persephone.

"You're... cute... and adventurous... and fun...", drawled Persephone, crawling up to Percy until she had him pinned on the picnic blanket. "And I wouldn't mind having _more_ fun with you."

"Uh. Your, uh, _husband_ is kind of, uhm... right here...?", offered Percy confused.

"Mh, the husband doesn't mind", offered Hades bemused. "You're cute and adventurous and fun. You've made me laugh in the past weeks, in a way only my wife has ever made me laugh. You make her happy with your silly little adventures. I wouldn't mind having fun with you too."

"...Wait what?", asked Percy surprised, eyebrows raised as he looked at them both.

Biting her lower lips, Persephone slowly ran her fingers down Percy's chest. "You are _cute_. We'd like for you to be cute in our bed, _naked_. Or on dates... like this."

"Date?", echoed Percy, looking at the food. "Oh. Uhm. Huh."

"You... don't have to, if you don't want", offered Persephone as she sat up and allowed Percy his personal space. "We like you. I'd love to be your friend too, if you're not interested."

"No! I mean, I _am_... interested", replied Percy hastily, cheeks dark-red. "I just kind of didn't expect you guys to? I mean, you're... happily married and I'm kind of _dead_."

"The dead never bothered me", chuckled Hades amused, caressing Percy's cheek gently. "And my wife and I are _both_ interested in you. So, do we consider this a date?"

"We do", confirmed Percy, nodding widely.

/break\

Percy smiled into his kiss with Persephone. They had been going out for weeks now and Percy was really happy. They had also done _a lot_ in the bedroom already and it turned out Hades and Persephone liked to experiment and play around. Things that Percy also enjoyed a lot. He gasped softly as Hades worked three fingers into him. Shushing Percy softly, Hades nibbled Percy's neck.

"Hades and I talked about how we would like to _really_ stretch you today", whispered Persephone. "So what do you think about me pegging you and us _doubling_ you, my love?"

"Oh, that, I, uhm, _yes_?", babbled Percy, kind of beyond words.

He was too distracted by Persephone jerking him off and Hades fingering him. Hades and Persephone exchanged pleased smirks at the state their lover was in. All too soon did they replace Hades' fingers with Persephone's blue strap-on as she started slowly fucking into him. Percy gasped and arched against Hades behind him, who held him firmly while his wife thrust into him. After a couple shallow thrusts did Hades slip a finger in alongside the toy, stretching Percy farther so he could fit his cock in alongside. Percy moaned gluttonously as he was being filled by them both and it turned into small whines when they both started thrusting into him, fucking him long and hard until he came into Hades' fist as the older man expertly worked Percy's cock with one hand and the other hand was busy playing with one of Percy's nipples. Persephone was paying attention to the other nipple while kissing Percy deeply, trying to swallow all the little sounds their lover made. Persephone grinned like a predator as she pulled out and got rid of the strap-on while Hades continued thrusting into Percy until he also came. Sometimes, she just liked to watch her men come undone. Both of them collapsed on the bed, looking positively exhausted and gorgeous. Yes, that was how she liked them. Smiling pleased, Persephone leaned in to kiss first Hades then Percy.

"I mean... wow", panted Percy softly, resting a hand on his forehead. "Boy, you're the devil..."

Persephone paused at that and looked at her husband pointedly. Hades squirmed a little, clearing his throat. Persephone's glare hardened as she laid down on Percy's other side, kissing his cheek.

"Well. Ah. Yes. We _should_ talk about that", agreed Hades reluctantly. "See, I'm not _the devil_ , but... this underworld? It _is_ my realm. I'm Hades. The god of the underworld. The _king_ of the underworld. Not some... groundskeeper. And Persephone is my queen."

"Oh. Okay. Should have paid more attention to mythology then?", grunted Percy surprised. "I kinda always assumed Hades was like the evil bad villain dude. Like, Disney, you know. And he didn't have a wife either. And you didn't tell me because you wanted me to love you for yourselves and not your royal status, huh. Uhm... So... am I like a prince now? Prince consort or whatever?"

Hades and Persephone exchanged a look before they laughed and kissed Percy on either of his cheeks. Their boy really was full of surprised. Percy grinned at them broadly.

"Well yes, technically it does", replied Persephone pleased, kissing Percy properly.

Percy grinned at that, snuggling in between his two lovers. Who cared what they were, as long as they were genuine and actually _loved_ him – and Percy knew they did.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So Percy took those news well - I mean, compared to dying and waking up in Elysium, I guess your lovers being the king and queen of the underworld is easier to digest. xD"
> 
> Anyway, this story is also part of the Fake Fic Title game, where I got a made-up title sent in and then pitched fandom/ship/plot to it. And because this is a shiny rarepair that I love a lot, I simply had to write this one. For fun games, pitches and headcanons, come visit me on tumblr at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/). ;)


End file.
